Remember Me
by darkaznangel452
Summary: MA They found eachother, now what tricks does Logan have up his sleeve? Sequel to A Suprise Birthday.
1. A Big Bump in the Road

Title: Remember Me by Ringo-Gurl07  
  
Sequel to A Special Birthday (You don't need to read that to understand this, It's pretty self explanatory.)  
  
Setting: During season 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everyone reading this already knows this.  
  
Chapter 1: A big Bump in the road  
  
~*~  
  
5 months had passed since Max had figured out she was pregnant.  
  
"So, Alec. If it is a boy what do you want to name it?" Max asked Alec as they sat in bed watching T.V.  
  
Surprised by the question, Alec stammered for the answer, "I.um.I would like Ben."  
  
Max's face became a flurry of emotions.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Alec hurriedly said wrapping his arms around the now sobbing Max.  
  
"It's okay, I think I would like that too." She said smiling gently up at him.  
  
"Okay, so what if it's a girl?" Alec asked her.  
  
"Kylie."  
  
"Kylie? Why that?"  
  
"I dunno, it's just a really pretty name."  
  
"I agree, so, boy-Ben. Girl-Kylie. Sounds like we got it figured out."  
  
"I love you." Max said suddenly.  
  
Alec simply smiled and replied, "I love you too."  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
Alec jumped up, answering the now ringing phone. "Hello."  
  
"Yeah, she's here, just sec."  
  
~*~  
  
Logan had been working hard for months trying to find some "dirt" on Alec. He couldn't find anything that would be biblically bad. So, he went to plan B."  
  
~*~  
  
Max walked to the phone and took it from Alec.  
  
"Go for Max."  
  
"I guess some things never change."  
  
She heard Logan's voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey, Logan. Long time no see, or talk."  
  
"Yeah, Max. Do you think you could come over in a couple of hours. I have something I need to show you, alone."  
  
"Okay, I'll clear it by Alec, and I'll be over in a while." She said before hanging up.  
  
"What did he want?" Alec lazily asked sitting on the couch.  
  
"He said he had something he needed to show me. I'm going to go shower and go over there."  
  
Max stepped into the warm watered shower. She couldn't help but think about how things used to be.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I guess it's a good thing we hooked up."  
  
Flashback  
  
No, it was better now. Alec treated her so much better. He treated her like a goddess, whereas Logan would use her as a his personal cat burglar. She couldn't wait till she had Alec's baby. She could almost feel it moving.  
  
She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a blue fuzzy towel. She quickly changed and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Have a good shower?" Alec asked from his position at the kitchen table.  
  
"Yeah, actually I did." She said smiling to him.  
  
She walked over to Alec and sat on his lap. Now, any X5 could handle this, but Alec just felt like picking on her. "OW! Maxie, you're to big to sit on my lap."  
  
Max just slapped him on the shoulder and stood up. He followed suit. "Well, I gotta go if I'm going to get over to Logan's before nighttime. She smiled at him.  
  
"Max, I love you so much."  
  
"I know, and the feeling is mutual hon." She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed, soft at first, then each tongue trying to gain access to the other's mouth.  
  
Alec reluctantly pulled away, "You, have to go see Logan."  
  
Max sighed, "I know. I'll see you tonight, Love ya."  
  
She reached for the door know and pulled it open, blowing a kiss at Alec.  
  
*~*  
  
Walking down the street, a beautiful brunette walked grimly. She wasn't looking forward to where she was going. She was going to see her ex- boyfriend for the first time in 5 months.  
  
~*~  
  
Once Max arrived at Logan's house it was creepily silent. She walked in the door and called out to him. Before she could call him a third time, something came up behind her and knocked her unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: A Cliff Hanger! Okay, here's the sequel to A Special Birthday. I hope you all liked the first chapter! I want 5 reviews and trust me I'll have the next chapter up in no time! So, push the little purple button!  
  
ARI  
  
***  
  
Hey! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed to the prequel!  
  
mental head slap- Thanks for the review! Here's the sequel for ya!  
  
Lrigelbbub-Thanks! I'm sorry about the pregnant part! But, it will just add a little more to the story! I hope you like this, and don't worry, I don't usually watch Alias either!  
  
Diamond*Princess- Hey! Here's your sequel! Sorry if you've been a little ansy about it! I hope you like it!  
  
Amara- The chapter title should answer your question! Hope you like this!  
  
*** 


	2. Searching

Chapter 2: Searching  
  
~*~  
  
Alec had been pacing the living room for hours. Max should have been home 3 hours ago. He had tried calling Logan, Original Cindy, heck, even Joshua. But, she wasn't anywhere. He was so afraid something had happen to her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in Seattle, a brunette women was being injected with a pinkish liquid. Only one thing that could come from this liquid-memory loss.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been 3 days now. Three days since he had saw her, three days since he had heard from her, and three days he had been searching for her.  
  
Alec run his hands through the tangled mess he called his hair. He hadn't slept, ate, or even showered since he'd seen Max last. As soon as she had been a few hours late, he had went to Joshua's. Who turned out, to know a lot of people around town that could help in looking for Max.  
  
They had come up with nothing. Zip. Zero. Natta.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in San Francisco  
  
A brunette was awakening in a hospital. She had no clue who she was, where she was, or even what she was seeing.  
  
She thought she saw a blond haired guy that looked familiar sitting on the edge of the bed, but she couldn't be sure. Then he looked up and she saw the blueness of his eyes and knew, then and there, that she knew him.  
  
"Max!" he exclaimed. "We, didn't think you'd ever wake up." He said taking her hand in his own.  
  
For some reason, she felt the urge to pull her hand out of his, so, she did. "Who are you?"  
  
"Max, you don't remember me?" he looked at her with disbelief. "It's me, Logan Cale, your husband, the father of your baby."  
  
~*~  
  
"Tyler?" Alec asked pacing while reading off the list of people who had been searching for Max.  
  
"No."  
  
"Kyle."  
  
"No."  
  
"Bridget?" he asked almost hopeful.  
  
"No." Joshua said, looking down with sadness dwelling in his eyes.  
  
"That's it. I can't take it anymore. I need to get out of here!" Alec screamed, running out the door. He jumped on his bike and sped off into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember." She said looking at him.  
  
"It's okay, the doctors said this might happen."  
  
"Um...if you don't mind me asking, What happen to put me here?"  
  
"Well you got hit by a car and smacked your head pretty hard on a payphone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you want anything?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry." She said shyly.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec had ended up at the Space Needle. It was her favorite place. He should have know he'd end up here. He stood there looking out at the city, as if looking for an answer. All he knew, was that he was going to make a promise to himself, and Max. Right now.  
  
Max, I promise, I will find you. And you will be okay.  
  
He silently promised, hoping to hell it would come true.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: I hope you liked it! Please Review!  
  
Ariana  
  
***  
  
mental head slap- yep! Here you go girl!  
  
Lolitaro- thanks hon! Hope you like it!  
  
Diamond*Princess-I know I can't wait to see what stupid thing Logan does next either! LOL!  
  
***  
  
5 reviews please!!!! ;) 


	3. A new addition, and some painful memorie...

Chapter 3: A new addition, and some painful memories  
  
~*~  
  
Max had been in the hospital for only 2 days when she was admitted to go home. She felt kind of awkward going home with a man she didn't even know. But, that's all she could go on for now.  
  
Logan's blue Aztec pulled up to the front doors of the hospital where Max was waiting for him. He got out and pulled the door open for her. She seated herself, very straight, in the front seat of the car.  
  
~  
  
Logan's heart was racing, he had prepared everything. Bought Max all new clothes and everything. That way she would believe that she was who he said she was.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
~*~  
  
Alec couldn't take it any more. After staying at the space needle for a couple of hours he had left and went home. But, he couldn't stay there long, everywhere he turned he saw her. In the kitchen, he could see her sipping coffee at the table. In the living room he could see them curled up on the couch watching a movie. In the bedroom, he could see her lying in the bed waiting for him to come to bed. In the bathroom, he could see her silhouetted in the shower.  
  
So, he did what she would have done. He ran.  
  
He went to Logan's to see if Logan had heard from Max, only to find it deserted and starting to collect dust. All of Logan's clothes were gone, and everything he would have taken with him was gone. No evidence of any living thing having been here for days.  
  
This made Alec wonder, just what was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Max had woken up the next morning in a big comfy bed. Logan had taken the hint and slept in the guest bedroom. Max loved the house, how couldn't she, it was beautiful. The only thing was...  
  
She knew she had never been here before. Her scent wasn't anywhere, neither was Logan's. He had told her all about how she was from Manticore, he had even shown her, her barcode in the mirror. Amazingly, she could read what it said.  
  
She threw back the covers, slipped on her slippers, and decided that this was definitely not normal. But, in her heart she trusted Logan a lot. That she did know. She couldn't see herself sleeping with him though, it was just so, so, gross.  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table, Max waited. Logan had insisted upon cooking breakfast, when she had told him she was perfectly fine with cereal.  
  
"So, Logan. What do I do for a living?" Max asked hesitantly.  
  
"You're a teacher at the middle school downtown."  
  
"Oh. What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a journalist for the San Francisco Times."  
  
"Cool, so when do I need to be to work by?"  
  
"Your boss said that you could start Monday."  
  
~*~  
  
A month and a half later.  
  
Alec still couldn't believe that Max was really gone. Deep inside him he knew that she was out there. Just begging to be found. The problem was, Where? He had even tried to do a Eye's Only broadcast, when he figured out that Logan's machines were trashed by a couple of gangstas.  
  
He felt bad for all his friends, lately he had been pushing them aside. Doing noting but working and looking for Max. That seemed the only thing that mattered to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Max had started teaching, again. She loved the kids in her class, she taught 3rd Grade. The kids were so helpful, and sweet.  
  
One morning when she was getting ready for work she started to feel an intense pain in her stomach and fell to the ground. Logan had rushed over to help her up, then she realized that she was going to have a baby.  
  
Logan called both his and her work places and took 2 weeks off. Then he drove Max to the hospital.  
  
***  
  
In the hospital room  
  
Max was laying on the bed, sweat dripping off her face. Logan standing next to her holding her hand, actually it was more of her trying to crush his hand.  
  
She had been in labor for 8 hours now and the baby was just starting to come. The doctors told her 1 more big push, so she squeezed Logan's hand and pushed as hard as she could and felt a big weight shift off of her. Then she looked down at Logan's hand, she had broken it.  
  
Suddenly a baby was being put in her arms, a beautiful baby boy. He had hazel eyes and dark brown hair. His eyes were just like Max's looking up at her and smiling.  
  
Logan looked over her shoulder and asked her the most important question, "What are you going to name him?"  
  
"Ben."  
  
A look of terror seized Logan's face, but only for a second before he gulped, "Ben?"  
  
Max was too busy staring at the baby to notice this, "Yeah, Benjamin James."  
  
~*~  
  
Alec could feel it, Max had just had the baby. He didn't know how, hell he didn't want to know how, it scared the shit out of him, but he just knew. Then and there Alec knew one thing, Max was still alive.  
  
~*~  
  
Max had come home just 2 days after having Benjamin feeling fine. In fact, she had been bouncing around since just 2 hours after having him.  
  
She watched as he slept in his crib. The crib was right next to Max's bed.  
  
She couldn't get used to the fact of her and Logan so they decided to take it slow. He slept in the guest bedroom, and she got the main bedroom. She still was in shock to how she ever married him. He was so absorbed in his work he never just sat down and watched t.v. with her.  
  
She always felt weird walking into the room holding Ben. His face always got stony, as if Ben reminded him of a piece of garbage.  
  
She flicked off the light and closed her eyes to get some sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
She was running, down a dark hallway with a man, she couldn't distinguish him.  
  
A small girl standing in front of her and shooting her.  
  
A cocky grin as a guy walked into the cell she was in.  
  
The same guy as she walked in the door of a building full of bikes.  
  
Again the blonde guy, as she walked into a cozy apartment.  
  
Suddenly, Max bolted up in her sleep. It was just a nightmare. Merely this and nothing more.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Max asked Logan if he had any pictures of her family. He had hurriedly replied no, then walked out the front door with a paper in front of his face.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a normal day for Logan, except the fact that Max had asked for pictures of her family that morning. He was almost afraid as he walked in the front door, wondering what she would ask tonight.  
  
But, nothing unusual was said that night at dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
As Max lay down for bed that night, she thought about the guy she had saw in her dreams. She knew him. He was a part of her life before. She drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
She saw herself shaking on the floor, struggling to get a bottle of pills open.  
  
She saw herself sitting at a table with a black girl, a white scrawny guy, and the guy she had saw in her dreams last night.  
  
She was laughing with the guy of her dreams.  
  
When she suddenly woke up to a now crying Ben. As soon as she had thought his name, a picture of a young boy had flashed into her head, and then an older version of the kid flashed into her head. He looked like the guy she had saw in her dreams, but she could tell he was different. Way different.  
  
Now all she had to do was find out, what the hell was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed before, it means a ton to me. It boosts my confidence level! :D Well I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Ariana  
  
***  
  
Diamond*Princess-Thanks for the comments ;)!  
  
Gamegirl452-here's the two favor's you asked of me: Updated, and no Logan and Max moments( well not written)  
  
daja4ever-Muahah! Maybe I am evil! :P  
  
feenian-thanks for the review hon!  
  
mental head slap-I know this is stupid of Logan, but what do you expect? He's only an ordinary!  
  
***  
  
Thanks for reviewing! Now click the little purple button! 5 Reviews Please! 


	4. That isn't my name

Chapter 4: That's not my name  
  
~*~  
  
After those nightmares, Max had stayed up watching Ben sleep. She didn't get it, Ben looked like a mix between herself, and the man of her dreams. He had never looked anything like Logan anyways. She was starting to get suspicious about him.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec couldn't believe it, Max had been missing for about a month and a half. He was dying without her. He never realized how much he'd miss her if she was gone. It was like ripping his heart out of his chest and thrusting it onto his face.  
  
He hadn't slept more than 5 hours the time she was gone so far. He kept having nightmares about it. He hadn't been back to the apartment either, it had held too many memories.  
  
He walked around the empty desks of TC. It was 3 in the morning, expecting to find the place empty Alec strolled around the desk, thinking to himself. Before he knew it, many people were walking in.  
  
Alec looked up, "What are ya'll doing here at 3 in the morning?"  
  
Dix walked past, and waved. "It's 8 in the morning my friend."  
  
Alec looked up at the clock, and couldn't believe it. Joshua walked over to Alec.  
  
"Alec, need sleep." He stated firmly.  
  
"No, Josh. When we find Max, then I will sleep."  
  
Joshua shook his head, "No. Alec sleep now."  
  
Without another word Joshua picked up Alec as if he were a pin, and carried him to his apartment. He laid him down on the bed, and before he knew it Alec was sleeping.  
  
~*~  
  
Max was standing at the door waving to Alec, the doorway getting farther and farter away. Alec ran after it, but it just moved faster. "NO!!"  
  
Alec woke up with sweat on his brow.  
  
~*~  
  
Max had sent Logan off to work and rushed to his computer. She could figure out his passwords easy enough, the hard part was not leaving a trail.  
  
She was trying to find a private investigator in the area. She finally found one. His name was William Blomara.  
  
Calling him, she was answered to by a warm, cheery voice. The voice mad a rumbling from the other end of the phone. She told him she would be over in an hour.  
  
~*~  
  
Max walked into a dingy apartment that looked like nothing had inhabited it for years. She saw in the corner an old desk with a grey haired man sitting behind it. She approached him cautiously caring Ben.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Cale."  
  
"Hello, and that's not my name. I know." She replied sitting down across from him.  
  
"Okay, so what is it you need me for?"  
  
"I need you to find out who I am."  
  
His eyebrows drew together in confusion, "What?"  
  
"I lost my memory, and I don't think I am who my 'husband' says I am."  
  
"Okay. I'll need your picture and I'll start lookin.  
  
"Okay, don't call me. I'll call you the day after tomorrow. It's not safe otherwise."  
  
"Okay, wish me luck."  
  
Standing they shook hands and Max walked back out of the dingy apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner, but Pirates of the Caribbean came out! Well the next chapter may not be up for a while, because I'm gonna have Diamond*Princess be my beta! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed to the last chapter! Hope you liked it!  
  
Ariana  
  
***  
  
Diamond*Princess-Sorry hon, I gotta do some things before Alec finds her!  
  
Loliatro-thanks for all the compliments!  
  
mental head slap-thanks! Hope you like this one!  
  
Darkangel-relly - Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it!  
  
Gamegirl452- Your so nice, I'm glad you think that way.  
  
Feenian-thanks for the review!  
  
Maribella- Your questions will be answered soon enough!  
  
Barcode-babe-210- Thanks for the review!  
  
Jen Drake- Thanks!  
  
Nat452-don't worry, it will have a happy ending!  
  
***  
  
Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to do so!! 


	5. Seattle

Chapter 5: Seattle  
  
~*~  
  
After arriving home, Max went straight to the kitchen. Logan always expected her to have supper made when he got home.  
  
Max hastily put on an apron. Hearing Logan arriving in the house.  
  
" Good afternoon dear." Logan said as he walked into the kitchen carrying his briefcase.  
  
"How was your day at work?" she asked like a dutiful wife.  
  
"Okay, we had a problem in Sports, because the stupid people forgot to watch the game." He said, rolling his eyes in disgust.  
  
They ate supper, being a Wednesday. It was their date day. So, Carmen, their babysitter, came over. Ben was ecstatic to see her.  
  
~*~  
  
Max and Logan sat at a fancy restaurant. Max still couldn't get used to the fact of her wearing all the fancy clothes. They just didn't fit right.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Logan asked looking up at Max.  
  
The look in his eyes disgusted Max so much. It was like she wanted to barf. She pushed aside the feeling and answered him, "It was fine, Ben was rather good today." She said watching him tense at the mention of Ben.  
  
After that, they ate their meal in silence. Picking up the bill, Logan walked holding Max's hand to the front door.  
  
~*~  
  
When they arrived home Ben was sleeping, and Carmen was sitting on the couch watching MTV, trying desperately to stay awake.  
  
When she heard them enter, she jumped up. "Did you have a good evening?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for coming over." Max replied with a large smile.  
  
She dug in her purse and pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to Carmen. "Go shopping for me!" Max said with a wink.  
  
Carmen graciously thanked Max while she drove her home.  
  
On her way back Max remembered what the detective had said, and figured she would call him the next day.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning was a bit of a haze. Logan had left early in the morning saying he was going to be home early.  
  
Max, being in a hurry now that Logan was coming home early, dressed Ben rather quickly and sped to the private investigator's office.  
  
~*~  
  
She walked in the doorway to find Mr. Blomara standing with his back facing her, staring out the window.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Guevara." He said turning around.  
  
As soon as he said that name, heavy flashbacks hit her almost instantly.  
  
Flashback  
  
A young woman standing next to red lockers, chatting to an African American woman.  
  
Flashback  
  
A young woman peddling down a street, wearing a bike messenger bag.  
  
Flashback  
  
A young woman playing pool against a sexy blonde haired man.  
  
End of Flashbacks  
  
Max put out her hand to steady herself on the desk.  
  
"What?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ms. Guevara." He said smiling. "I always satisfy the customer with what they want."  
  
"Thank You, do you think you can find one more thing out for me?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" He said raising his eyebrows in inquiry.  
  
"Do you think you can find out, where I lived?"  
  
"Yeah, it will only take me a couple of hours. You're welcome to stay."  
  
"No! I'm sorry, Logan is coming home early. Can I come over again same time tomorrow?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Yes, I will look forward to seeing you."  
  
"Thank you," she said turning around to leave. But then she turned back, "Oh, and here's your 5 grand for finding that much out." She said handing him a wad of cash.  
  
~*~  
  
Arriving home, Max went straight to lay down Ben for a nap. She soon heard the front door opening and her name being called.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"I'm in here." She called to him.  
  
Logan walked into her bedroom a few minutes later. He wanted to surprise her by taking her out to supper on her last day home on child birth leave.  
  
"I happen to come across, two tickets to the Mozart reenactment tonight? What do you say we go and see the show for you last night of leave?" he said smiling intently at her.  
  
She put on a fake smile, "I would love it."  
  
~*~  
  
They went to the show that night, Logan loving it, and Max counting down the seconds to which the show would end.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day when Max arrived at school, all the kids in her class wanted to see Ben. She promised them that she would bring him tomorrow.  
  
"Yeah!" they all screamed at once.  
  
~*~  
  
When Max arrived home she found Logan sleeping on the couch, and Ben playing in the kitchen with a huge knife. She quickly blurred to snatch it out of his hands.  
  
"Ben! You could have been hurt." She said picking him up and hugging him tight to her.  
  
Then she remembered, 'Oh my god! I was supposed to go see Mr. Blomara.'  
  
She quickly checked to see if Logan was still asleep and went to her private line in her room.  
  
She dialed the number.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hullo?" a groggy man said.  
  
"Hi, it's Ms. Guevara. I'm sorry I had to work today. Could you tell me where, and quick?" she said hastily looking at the door.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Guevara. Seattle, Washington. Don't send me anything either, it only took me 5 minutes. And Max, follow your heart." He said before cutting off.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec had been a broken man for the last few months. It was killing him not to see her, hold her, or press his lips against hers.  
  
He sat at the edge of the needle staring out over the city. From up here everything looked peaceful, but really, all the country was made of was problems.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Max had so many flashbacks, that she knew exactly what her old life had been. Who she was. She knew one thing she wasn't needed here, she was needed in Seattle. Her home.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to Diamond*Princess who beta'd this for me! I hope you like the chapter and please review! Don't worry things are starting to look bright!  
  
Ariana  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed before:  
  
Gamegirl452- Thanks, I'm pleased to see you liked it!  
  
Diamond*Princess-Thanks for reviewing, and thanks beta this chapter!  
  
Barcode-babe-210-I know! Thanks for dropping a line!  
  
LoNe WoLf- Thanks for the review! I know he is kinda fishy!  
  
Nat452-Don't worry girl, they will be together soon, I hope!  
  
Mental head slap- hey, jumping isn't that bad!  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review!! 


	6. You don’t know how much I’ve missed you

Chapter 6: You don't know how much I've missed you  
  
~*~  
  
Alec had been sitting there for a week now. It seemed like forever, he felt as if, if he sat there long enough, Max would show up.  
  
He was even hallucinating. He fell asleep slowly, and painfully.  
  
*  
  
He was walking on the space needle, and he saw her, floating out in the air. He stepped off the edge but pummeling down to the ground. Losing her forever.  
  
*  
  
Alec woke up with a start.  
  
He put his head in his hands, praying to see Max very, very soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Max was talking to the principal.  
  
"Mr. O'Reily, did I really used to work here?" she asked staring intently at him.  
  
He shifted in his seat. "Yes, no."  
  
"I knew it." She said standing up.  
  
"Look, he paid me a lot of money to hire you and everything, I didn't ask questions."  
  
"It's okay, but can you do something for me. I'm going to tell him I have a teacher convention in Seattle, and you need to encourage that. I need to find out who I was."  
  
"Okay, agreed." He said shaking her hand.  
  
~*~  
  
"Logan." Max called walking in the door.  
  
"Max, your home early." Logan said looking surprised.  
  
"I know, I picked up Ben too."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Logan, Mr. O'Reily is sending me to Seattle to a teacher convention. Is that alright by you?" she said staring at him smiling.  
  
Logan gulped, his worst nightmare was coming true. But, she didn't know, so what was wrong with letting her go. "Yeah, sure. That would probably help, since you can't remember anything."  
  
"Great! I leave tomorrow, and I'm taking Ben with me."  
  
"Why? I can keep him."  
  
"Oh, but I just can't part with him." She said frowning sadly.  
  
"Okay, as long as you call me every night."  
  
~*~  
  
"Got everything?" Logan asked Max.  
  
"For the fifth time, yes." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in two weeks." He said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
Max stepped off the plane with Ben, she didn't know where she was going but she had the urge to go a certain way.  
  
Once she stopped having the urge she found herself at an apartment door. Apartment number 11.  
  
As soon as she saw the number 11, an African American girl flashed in her mind, then a name. Original Cindy.  
  
She slowly raised her hand and knocked.  
  
"This betta be good." She heard from inside.  
  
The door was opened, Original Cindy stood there and dropped the pan she was holding. "Max?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Original Cindy hurried forward and threw her arms around Max. "Where have ya been boo? We've been searchin' for awhile."  
  
"Look, it's a long story, can I come in?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah." OC said backing away from the doorway.  
  
Max picked up her suitcase and Ben and walked into the comfy apartment.  
  
It looked exactly as she had remembered it, except the fact that none of her motorcycle parts were lying around.  
  
"So, what happened to ya boo?" OC said, drawing Max's attention back to her.  
  
Max sat down on the sofa, "Well, first of all I was kidnapped by Logan."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my god, how could he do that to you?" OC asked after hearing the whole story of what had happened.  
  
"Well, do you know where I can find a guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes?"  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know, he hasn't been to see my since a couple of weeks since you went missing." OC said playing with Ben.  
  
"OC! Can you watch Ben for awhile? I need to find him."  
  
"Of course boo, just watch your back."  
  
~*~  
  
Max went straight to their apartment. It was deserted, everything was still in working condition, and everything was there, everything but Alec. It looked as if nobody had lived there for awhile.  
  
After going there she headed to the next place on her list, the Space Needle.  
  
~*~  
  
She stared up at the gigantic Space Needle. It seemed so much different than it had been in her dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec looked down from the Space Needle, he saw a person down there staring up at it. He zoomed in and saw a girl that looked exactly like Max, her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a couple stray pieces.  
  
He gulped as he watched the woman descend into the Space Needle. He was hallucinating again, he blinked his eyes and looked out at the horizon. Suddenly he smelt something, Vanilla.  
  
The one smell he had always associated with Max. He turned around quickly, standing there he saw Max.  
  
~*~  
  
Max had saw him the moment she stepped onto the space needle. She simply stood there, not believe all the emotions running through her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she saw Alec stand up and start walking over to her.  
  
"Max." he said trembling.  
  
He reached out a hand and caressed her cheek. She could feel the love and warmth in his touch, she leaned into it. He gasped.  
  
"Max, it's really you."  
  
"Alec?"  
  
Alec's face formed into a small smile, a small tear running down his cheek, matching the tear on Max's cheek. Alec wiped away the tear and pulled her close to him, softly kissing her.  
  
The kissed turned to hard, a battle raging between their tongues. Until Alec pulled away.  
  
"What happened Max?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Logan kidnapped me, and brainwashed me. But, thanks to Manticore, I remember, everything."  
  
~*~  
  
OC looked up from playing with Ben to see Max and Alec walk in, Alec with the first smile she had seen from him for awhile. "Boos!"  
  
Alec looked down at the little boy in OC's arms. "Is that...?" he said pointing at Ben.  
  
Max smiled, "Yes, meet your son, Benjamin James." She said picking him up and handing him to Alec.  
  
The little boy immediately hugged Alec tight. Alec smiling even more broad, because he, Alec McDowell, was a dad.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I wanna thank my beta, Diamond*Princess! Here it is! Chapter 6! They finally found each other, but what about Logan? ;) I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please Review!  
  
Ariana  
  
*******  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I love you all! ;)  
  
Ariana  
  
***  
  
Gamegirl452-I told you I'd update soon ;)! Glad you liked it!  
  
barcode-babe-210- Here's some M/A!  
  
harry and the potter- Thanks for the review, glad you liked it!  
  
Jenna- I told you to trust me, look there together, for no ;)!  
  
Anony- Thanks for reviewing, even though you didn't want to sign in! You don't have to wait, because it's here!  
  
mental-head-slap- Yeah, it wouldn't be fun if Alec was sad, but he's pretty damn happy now!  
  
LilsurferSango- Like I said in my email, I could never write an M/L story! Sorry! Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Pacificbluegirl- Thanks, and yeah they are totally ment to be! ***  
  
Please Review!!!!! 


	7. Unexpected Suprises

Chapter 7: Unexpected Suprises  
  
~*~  
  
Alec looked down at the little boy in his arms. The little boy had his hazel eyes and Max's brown hair and skin tone. He could tell that it was his.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't find you." He finally spoke to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked frowning slightly.  
  
"I tried hard, but I didn't try hard enough," he said kneeling down.  
  
"Alec, you did everything you could." She said shaking her head and kneeling down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, but I could have tracked Logan."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Logan. I was supposed to call him. He's going to suspect something."  
  
"Here, you can you my phone, boo." OC said, making them remember she was there.  
  
Max called Logan and told him that she didn't feel good so she was coming home.  
  
He was ecstatic, he needed to get her out of Seattle as soon as possible. He booked the flight for the following day.  
  
Little did he know, there would be someone else joining them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, bye honey." Max said faking sweetness hanging up the phone.  
  
"God, I hate that man." Max said disgusted.  
  
Alec walked over to Max, still holding Ben. "It's all okay, you're safe now." He said putting his arm around her and cuddling Ben in between them.  
  
For the first time in months Max felt safe, and loved in the same moment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Max, why can't I just go and beat the shit out of him?" Alec whined for the 50th time on the plane.  
  
"Because, we're going to put him in his place and make him feel guilty. It's way more fun." She added with a wink.  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived in San Fransisco at about noon, the plan was for Max to go home, and Alec to come to the door as a homeless man.  
  
Little did they know there was a trick under Logan's sleeve also.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for the long time without an update! First my computer "crashed" so I started to re-write the chapter, then I found out that it hadn't crashed so I stopped the chapter. I'm so sorry for the shortness, but I felt like I needed to update! I promise the next chapter will be along sooner! Please Review!  
  
Ariana  
  
*******  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed before:  
  
Gamegirl452- Sorry! Don't worry there will be some Logie butt kickn'!  
  
ELE- I want to, but that's just not nice!  
  
Lakergirl-good old fashion butt kickn' comin' up!  
  
Anony-glad you liked it!  
  
barcode-babe-210- glad I could make your day!  
  
fan-no I'm not done, yet!  
  
LilsurferSango- I'm sorry for not updating! Hope you like it!  
  
mental head slap- as always, your reviews make me laugh and inspire me! Thanks!  
  
Nat452- SORRY! Sorry if you had heart failure :(!  
  
*******  
  
Please Review! 


	8. A Vacation

Chapter 8: A Vacation  
  
~*~  
  
Max walked into the beautifully decorated house for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
  
"Logan, honey, I'm home."  
  
Logan came out of his office, grinning from ear to ear. Standing with his hands behind his back he came up to her.  
  
"Logan?" Max looked at him with inquiry.  
  
Without saying anything he brought his hands up for her to see. Two plane tickets.  
  
"We're going to Hawaii." Logan said excitedly, almost grossing Max out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked confused.  
  
"I figured we could go for our first family vacation." He said smiling.  
  
Max smiled and went up to Logan and gave him a hug, and a quick peck on the cheek. She walked past him to her room, where she needed to make a phone call.  
  
~*~  
  
RingRingRing  
  
"Yeah" Alec answered.  
  
He recognized the voice as Max's. "Go on it, otherwise he will get suspicious. I love you, and be careful, I don't wanna lose you."  
  
"I love you too." She said hanging up.  
  
Alec sat listening to the dial tone for a while before he realized that he was holding the phone to his ear. He quickly put the phone in his motel back on the receiver.  
  
He flipped through the channels, not seeing anything good on he stood up and got his jacket. He knew one thing: he needed a drink.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec walked into the local bar. Sitting down on the stool he asked the bartender for a beer. Paying his $8 he took it and sipped it slowly while analyzing the room.  
  
The brunette in the corner was scaming some drunk while the drunk's friend was scaming the brunette. In the back of the bar there was a stage, where a young girl, looking no more than 17, was singing.  
  
She was singing the most beautiful, and sad song he had ever heard. He was mesmerized by her words. But of course the song ended and he looked away.  
  
In the front of the bar where he had come in, some big biker dudes were fighting over this bubbly blonde with big boobs.  
  
Not seeing or sensing anyone familiar he went back to drinking his beer. All of a sudden he felt the hair's on his neck stand on end. He casually looked around him, only to see the cause of all his problems had walked in.  
  
Logan.  
  
Alec, obeying Max's commands of staying away from Logan until the opportune moment, turned on his heel and left through a side door.  
  
Thanking his transgenic senses he walked back to the motel in the cold, dark alley.  
  
~*~  
  
Max was worried. Logan had went into work, or so he'd said. She had called his work to tell him she had figured out all the details of their 'vacation', only to be greeted by the normal answering machine. His cellphone was just saying he was out of range.  
  
Max was scared that he had found Alec, or worse, Alec had found him. Sure she hated Logan, but she wanted to see the look in his eyes when he found out that she knew about his lie. He had screwed her life once, and she wasn't going to let him do it again.  
  
Furthermore, she had called Alec's hotel room, but he wasn't in.  
  
She sat on the couch with Ben in her arms, falling asleep to the television.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec fumbled with his key, trying to get it into the lock. He opened the door and threw himself on the bed without even stripping his coat or shoes.  
  
It was killing him to know that, Max was within 10 miles of him and he could be laying in bed with her. He rolled over, kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket, and willed sleep to come.  
  
~*~  
  
Max awoke with a start when Logan's strong hands wrapped around her thin frame, pretending to wake up she mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Shhh" he whispered, "Just go back to sleep."  
  
He laid her, kind of roughly in her opinion, onto her bed and threw the covers on her.  
  
~*~  
  
She awoke again the next morning only to remember today was the day their were leaving on their trip.  
  
She rose quickly to pack her bags, she made sure to hide the cellphone Alec had given her. She walked out to the kitchen smiling heartily.  
  
"Good morning." She said, watching Logan peek out from behind the newspaper.  
  
"Good morning, hon." Max cringed when he said that.  
  
"So, what time is our flight?"  
  
"3, but we have to leave by 12, just to get ahead of the traffic." He said acting like he didn't care.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go finish packing."  
  
With that, she left the room and finished packing hers and Ben's bag.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec woke up to the phone ringing.  
  
"Hullo?" he answered sleepily.  
  
"I love you too, Max." he said to the phone before hearing her hang up.  
  
Hanging up the phone himself, he decided to call OC.  
  
~*~  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
"Hello." OC answered.  
  
"Hey, baby boo, how you doin'?"  
  
"Well, the old Alec probably would have driven to the shoreline to see all the hot ladys in bikinis, but the new Alec. I don't know.  
  
"Ditto"  
  
~*~  
  
After hanging up with OC, Alec had just kinda layed in bed. At 10:30, he heard a knock on the door. Opening it, Max stood there. He smiled and threw his arms around her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Pulling away he hugged her to him.  
  
"I thought you had to leave." Was all he could get out.  
  
"I'm on my way to the airport with Ben." She said waving to the car.  
  
Alec smiled and pulled on Max's hand pulling her with him to the car.  
  
Alec pulled Ben out of the car seat and swung the small boy around in the air. Ben giggled so hard, Max was sad to have to pull him away.  
  
"Alec...."  
  
"I know Max." he said kissing Ben on the forehead and sitting him in the car.  
  
Turning back to Max he took her hands. "Take care of yourself Max."  
  
"I will, you too."  
  
"I love you so much, Max."  
  
"I love you too Alec." She replied kissing him passionately.  
  
He pulled away. "Max, you have to go. Take care, call me." He said shutting the door of the taxi.  
  
He waved until the cab was out of his sight, and considering his transgenic sight, that was awhile. Then he slowly trudged back inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey! OMG! Is anyone even reading this story anymore, I only got like 4 reviews. Please, I know it was a long time without an update and then I gave a very small one, but I'm hoping this will make up a little. Please Review, and I promise it will all turn out good for all the M/A fans.  
  
Ariana  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed earlier, I love ya'll!  
  
SockBrain-Glad you liked that effect! I'll try and slow it down though!  
  
Chaosti-Don't worry they'll be some kickn'!  
  
Lakergirl- I'm sorry I got you all excited! I hope this made up for it!  
  
Nat452-Don't worry, like I said everything will work out in the end!  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	9. A Missed Plane

Chapter 9: A Missed Plane  
  
~*~  
  
Max sat in the cab and watched as Alec faded into the horizon. Her eyes were damp with tears, holding Ben she cradled him to her. She needed his body support.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan paced in front of the airport. Max should have been back by now, something happened, he knew it. He turned on his heel and walked into the airport.  
  
~*~  
  
Max arrived at the airport, late, as usual. She couldn't see Logan anywhere. When she went inside she asked the receptionist, if she had seen her husband.  
  
"Hello, have you by chance checked in, a Logan Cale?" Max asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, he got on his flight, 5 minutes ago. The flight just took off. Sorry ma'am." The woman said at Max's disappointed look.  
  
"It's okay, thank you."  
  
Max slowly walked away from the desk and sat down in a red plush chair. Dialing Logan's cell phone number she sat waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hey, Logan, why'd you leave without me?"  
  
I thought you were already on the plane, and by the time I got seated and didn't see you, the plane had already took off.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Okay, I'll catch the noon flight tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, bye Logan." Max said feeling uncomfortable.  
  
~*~  
  
Max quickly called a cab, riding to Alec's hotel room.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was worried, Max could easily change her mind, and go with Logan. That would hurt so bad, all he wanted was the truth. He was also worried, that Logan was up to something.  
  
Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Confused he got up and answered it. Standing in the doorway was Max, with Ben in one arm and her bags in the other.  
  
"What?" was all Alec could manage to say.  
  
"Logan, left without me. I have to catch the flight tomorrow. Can I stay here with you?" Max asked with hope in her eyes. The kind a little girl has when she opens all her Christmas presents, wanting the beautiful porcelain doll she asked for.  
  
"Do you even need to ask?" Alec said opening his arms wide.  
  
Max dropped her suitcases and ran into Alec's arms, crushing Ben in between the two of them. She slowly released him, setting Ben down on the floor.  
  
"So, where were we?" Max asked with a smirk.  
  
"Right about here." Alec replied, pulling Max into his arms and pressing his lips firmly against her.  
  
~*~  
  
That night was the best night they both had, had for ages. They were happy just to be laying in each other's arms, again.  
  
"So, do you remember everything?" Alec asked hesitantly.  
  
"Most, everything. I mean, the small things I don't really remember." Max said looking sad. "But, I remember the most important thing of all."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You." Max said cuddling into his arms, where she stayed the rest of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey! I hope you liked it, don't worry they will be together. I feel like I lost all my readers, because I didn't update for so long, I really tried to, but I kept getting delayed. If you read this, please review, even if your telling me it sucks, it lets me know that people are reading this. Please Review! I'll update soon!  
  
Ariana  
  
*******  
  
Thank you so much to the one who reviewed before!  
  
Chaosti- It does mean a lot to me that you review, it doesn't matter who you are, it matters what is inside. And I would read your fic, since I like Alias, but I just started watching this season! Thanks!  
  
Diamond*Princess-I know, the same thoughts are going through my head, but I guess my brain wants some kind of twist, but a good one. Don't worry, Logan is due for an ass kicking!  
  
Feenian- Thanks, it will turn out M/A trust me, the only pairings I write are M/A or M/Z and you don't see Zack in this story do you? LOL! Thanks!  
  
Jenna-here's the new chapter, but nothing ass-kicking yet!  
  
Lakergirl-thanks for reviewing, butt kicking is coming along soon!  
  
*******  
  
Please Review!!!!! 


	10. Fight For A Life

Chapter 10: Fight for a Life  
  
~*~  
  
Max woke up, slowly, she wasn't ready to leave the warm embrace she was in, but she could feel Alec stirring. So, she sat up, looking at the clock, her eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Alec asked, jumping up quickly.  
  
"I have to catch the flight in 2 hours." Then a new idea came into Max's mind. "Or, maybe, I can just change that."  
  
Before Alec could say 'what', Max was on the phone, dialing Logan's cell phone number.  
  
"Hey, Logan, it's me. Um...I don't think we can go, Ben's got a terrible fever of 101?F!"  
  
Max just signed off. He made her sick.  
  
"Problem solved." She said grinning at Alec.  
  
She jumped back on the bed, into Alec's awaiting arms.  
  
"As soon as I figure out Logan's flight time, you are going to meet him at the gate." Max said grinning.  
  
"That, is a wonderful idea." Alec said in between kisses.  
  
"I know, I love you Alec."  
  
"I love you too, Maxie."  
  
~*~  
  
Logan called later on that day to tell them his flight arrived at 8 that night. He sounded excited, but she wasn't sure why.  
  
~*~  
  
Logan had his suspicions, Max was acting strange. Did she find something in Seattle? He opened his phone and dialed an all too familiar number.  
  
"Hi, this is Logan Cale, could you connect me to Special Agent White..."  
  
~*~  
  
Max was laughing so hard she thought she was going to pee, Alec had been tickling her merciless for the past half hour. Then she saw it, Ben was too close to the pool, he bent over to pick up his pacifier when the tragedy happened. He toppled sideways into the pool, not near anyone at all.  
  
Max jumped over the gate and dove into the water without a second thought. She felt Alec beside her. When she surfaced she had Ben in her arms and he was coughing, and crying at the same time. Spitting water out of his mouth. Alec got out of the pool, and took him away from her. She followed where they went to his hotel room.  
  
They looked at the clock it was nearly six. They needed to leave at seven to meet Logan, and with Ben's condition, that wasn't going to happen.  
  
~*~  
  
Max watched as Ben lay on the bed, coughing and wheezing for his life. She felt so little, she couldn't help him at all. She couldn't do anything, it was all up to him, how strong he had become.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec watched Max's pained expression as Ben lay on the bed, fighting for his life. As soon as he got Ben stilled and sleeping, he walked over to Max and put his arms around her. That had been what she had been waiting for. She broke down sobbing, she hadn't known what would've happened if she would have lost Ben.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Look I'm really sorry for the lack of updates and for this short chapter, I've just been really busy lately. First of all I have tournaments like every weekend, and then my computer has been really slow lately. I would really greatly appreciate it if you could find it in your heart to review. I'll try to update sooner, but I would like some feedback and maybe some ideas of where to go with the story. Thanks! Luv Ya'll Bunches!  
  
-Ariana  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed before, it really makes my day getting reviews!  
  
Diamond*Princess-Thanks, good to see I'm back on track, but I need to get moving along the track!  
  
Stacey-I know it was short, I'm trying!  
  
Feenian-Thanks! I'm glad you read them!  
  
SockBrain- I'm glad you like the fast track of it!  
  
SecretlyBeautiful- I know, I don't see a point either, but it's going to work out good, I promise!;)  
  
Almost an angel- don't worry, I know where it's going, it's just the matter of getting there!  
  
Jenna-Oh! Logan will get it alright!  
  
Nat452- There will be less of Logan, but we gotta have him there to kick his ass, right?  
  
Mental head slap-Thanks, I'm glad you took time to review, that makes my day!  
  
Angel- I kinda like the switch personality too!  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review, I luv ya'll!  
  
~*~ 


	11. Fenostol

Chapter 11: Fenostol  
  
~*~  
  
Logan couldn't believe it, Max hadn't come to the airport to pick him up. Nor had she been home when he finally got home. He was really starting to get suspicious. He picked up the phone in the entry way and dialed her cell phone.  
  
Hullo?  
  
"Hey, where are you sweetie?"  
  
Um...Ben feel at school, I had to take him to the doctor. We'll be home in a couple of hours.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need me to pick you up?"  
  
No, I got the car with me.  
  
"Okay, love you."  
  
Ditto.  
  
They hung up. Logan could tell by the sound of her voice there was something wrong. He quickly dialed a number.  
  
~*~  
  
Max jumped out of bed. Alec sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"It's Logan, I have to get home. Don't worry, I'll call you today to come over to the house. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too." Alec said with a smile, right before Max went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. Alec pulled the bed sheets aside and started getting Ben dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
"...Yes, Ames. I swear she must have remembered something."  
  
There's no way she could have remembered. That was designed for transgenics. It's too powerful to overcome.  
  
"Well, somehow she got over it. She has been acting very strange for the past week."  
  
Maybe she's just been really busy.  
  
Logan could tell Ames was getting mad, "Look, Ames, I swear you can have him. I'll set it up. I'll call you, because if you call Max will be onto you."  
  
Fine. But this better be true otherwise your going to get it.  
  
"Fenostol."  
  
Fenostol  
  
~*~  
  
Max gave Alec a hurried kiss, making sure she had left all the scent of him behind.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Maxie. Don't forget to call me." He said looking hard at her.  
  
"I won't." she said grinning.  
  
Max strapped Ben in and jumped in. Waving to Alec, she put it in reverse and drove away.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey! I realize this was very short and I haven't updated. But, I urge you to plz review. It boosts my spirits and helps me write. I have been so overloaded with homework, I haven't even had time to review on the net. PLZ review, I really appreciate it. I also urge you to join this website, it's kinda cool, u can chat with other dark angel lovers! www.darkangel- alpha.tk Hope you read the story!  
  
Luv Ya'll Ariana  
  
~*~  
  
A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!  
  
Nat452-He'll get what he deserves, I'm just adding a little twist to make you even happier!  
  
Mental-head-slap: thanks for you support! I hope you liked this...and don't worry, he's gonna get it!  
  
Willow98002: Yes, I am continuing it...it's not over yet. Thank you for your compliment(!  
  
SecretlyBeautiful: Oh, White's there for a reason, and ya'll will like it!  
  
Jamie's Spawn: Wow! Can't believe you read ten chapters, here's number 11!  
  
~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, MAKE MY DAY :)!!!!!!  
  
~*~ 


	12. AN

Dear Fellow Dark Angel Fans.

I realize that I am NOT supposed to be doing this because it's an Author's Note Chapter, but I just currently returned to FanFiction. Haven't been here in awhile. Want to take the time to say thanks to everyone that has ever read my story, and anyone that's still here. Just curious whether anyone wants me to finish this thing. Not sure where to take it, but I'm sure I can figure out a way if someone wants it. Message me, or review. Just let me know. I'm working on a story right now that I think will be good. But am interested in finishing this, but not for me, for all the people that ever wanted to know the ending. So let me know.

Peace out

ariana


End file.
